


Holiday Gift Basket

by ManxomeFaux



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Costume Swap, Detective Holiday Exchange 2020, Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManxomeFaux/pseuds/ManxomeFaux
Summary: Gift basket of fanart for LostAndLonelyBirds!1. Donna2. Dick and Jason try on some other hero costumes
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 27
Kudos: 52
Collections: Detective Holiday Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostandlonelybirds (RUNNFROMTHEAK)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUNNFROMTHEAK/gifts).




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a very silly idea born from AK mentioning they'd like to see JayDick as ladybug & chat noir, since Chat Noir is basically Dick Lite anyway 😂 choosing not to tag this as MLB however because it's just the costumes.


End file.
